Unaware
by Mirlana
Summary: Moi, Will Gorsky n'avait plus rien du héros. J'avais beau être un flic à faire régner l'ordre et à protéger la population, à présent j'étais une menace pour les sensitives. Whispers ne me perdra jamais de vue, je suis la source de tout leur danger et que puis-je faire s'il vient me voir dans mes pensées alors que je suis inconscient ? (Post saison 1, centré sur Will POV)
1. Confiance

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **_On ne peut résoudre les problèmes avec le même esprit qui les a créés._**

* * *

" - Kala, il faut que tu trouves une solution, Will ne pourra pas supporter cela éternellement..."

Riley, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre milles. Son ton de voix m'avait toujours paru triste, enveloppé d'une certaine innocence qui était accentuée d'une fragilité qu'elle n'était pas. Ce bout de femme n'était pas inutile comme elle le pensait constamment. Loin de là, elle faisait partie de notre cercle et j'étais le premier à le répéter sans cesse. Riley était importante pour chacun de nous, quant à moi j'avais à présent des doutes sur ma qualité à les aider encore. À vrai dire, je représentais une menace, prêt à tout lâcher à l'ennemi au sujet de notre localisation et de mes liens avec les autres sensitives.

Whispers. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas regardé dans l'ascenseur, je ne serais pas là à me demander constamment si nous avions assez de sédatifs pour me retenir endormi.

Mais à présent, les effets disparaissaient et mes yeux commençaient à rouler sous mes paupières cherchant un point de repère pour observer les alentours. C'était une action tout à fait justifié sachant que d'un côté, il y avait un homme qui voulait nous retrouver tandis que de l'autre, j'avais perdu toute notion d'appartenance à ce monde et que je donnerai tout ce que j'avais pour savoir où j'étais. Quel jour étions-nous ? Le soleil était-il levé ? Étions-nous en sécurité ?

Dés que mes membres reprirent peu à peu de leur mouvement, je vins faire quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi exactement mais ça suffisait pour me faire remarquer. Une main chaleureuse attrapa la mienne, si douce et attentionnée que je voudrais lui dire merci. Merci de vouloir trouver une solution, merci d'avoir encore gardé espoir en me laissant en vie. Mais ce qui restait coincé entre mes lèvres étaient de dire je t'aime. Riley ne pouvait pas l'entendre même si je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Nous ne pouvions pas nous lier à cet instant, mais rien que le fait de sentir sa main se serrer contre la mienne me laissait croire qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Force, inquiétude, espoir. J'avais beaucoup de choses à raconter à elle comme aux autres, chacun d'entre eux me manquait en quelques sortes même si pour certain, j'avais encore du chemin pour les connaître. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'il se passait quand j'étais sous sédatif. Je ne rêvais pas de bonheur ni de joie, au contraire, je les affrontais. À chaque fois qu'on me plongeait dans un autre sommeil forcé, je craignais de _le_ rencontrer. Rien ne m'empêcher de me taire et de passer cela sous silence, il suffisait d'un seul moment, d'un seul réveil mais je me refusais de demander de l'aide. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais une source d'ennuis, j'alimentais le problème alors il était de mon devoir d'arranger ça, je devais le résoudre de mes propres moyens.

" - Will je suis tellement désolée de t'obliger à prendre ça, pardonne-moi..."

À cet instant, mes paupières se relevèrent légèrement. Assez pour voir son visage proche du mien, j'étais certain juste avec cette simple vue qu'elle venait de sécher ses larmes et que le sommeil n'apaisait pas ses soucis. Derrière elle, Kala et Wolfgang semblaient partir dans une grosse discussion. Je n'étais pas sûre si c'était une dispute à mon sujet ou pour leur couple compliqué connaissant les sentiments qu'ils partageaient entre eux malgré les différences. Lito et Nomi étaient installés sur des chaises, ils me regardaient calmement sans rien dire. Sun et Capheus n'étaient pas dans la pièce, j'en déduisis qu'ils devaient continuer à vivre de leur côté ou alors ils étaient occupés par un imprévu dans leur vie, je les comprenais après tout, la vie continuait sa route.  
Alors que mon regards dériva sur les lieux, une vilaine piqûre s'enfonça dans mon bras. Le liquide fila dans mes veines faisant réagir mes paupières à ouvrir grand les yeux pour ensuite me faire sombrer dans l'inconscient. Riley enleva l'aiguille, elle venait de lâcher ma main pour prendre un peu de recul. Dans son regard je pouvais voir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter de me voir ainsi. Nomi vint prendre sa place et me laissa voir un sourire rempli d'espoir.

" - Tiens le coup, on va trouver une solution Will. Crois en nous comme on croit en toi."

Elle venait de résumer mes pensées. Je lui offris un autre sourire en échange avec le peu de force qui me restait dans mon corps mais c'était surtout une grimace qui ressortait d'après la tête qu'elle venait de me faire. Quand son attention se porta sur Lito toujours assis dans son coin, ma tête se tourna pour regarder la fenêtre à ma gauche. Allongé sur mon lit je vis à travers elle de vieilles brumes, j'en déduisis qu'on était le matin mais pour ce qu'il s'agissait du paysage, je compris qu'on n'avait pas pu quitter le pays. À présent, _il_ le savait mais je me sentais trop lourd pour vérifier mon hypothèse en cherchant sa présence dans mon esprit. Je m'étais déjà assoupi avec le sentiment d'avoir entendu Riley me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

Et me revoilà. Seul dans cet espace blanc, vide et confiné. Le seul moyen qui m'aidait à comprendre que je pouvais m'en sortir lorsque tous les sédatifs ont été consumés dans mon organisme était de voir le blanc se dégrader au noir avec une porte qui apparaissait. C'était mon unique échappatoire de cette illusion. Mais puisque je venais d'arriver, je devais m'occuper comme je pouvais en attendant sa venue. Dans la majeure partie des cas, je ne pouvais rien faire : je m'asseyais dos contre un mur, restais debout en faisant les 100 pas ou je dormais enfin je fermais simplement mes yeux, plus tard pour _Inception_. Qu'importe ce que je faisais, le temps continuait à passer d'une lenteur effroyable.  
Surprise pour cette fois, je remarquai une balle blanche posée au centre de la pièce, peut-être que quelqu'un m'avait donné une balle dans le monde réel pour qu'elle apparaisse ici. Cool, je vais pouvoir me divertir en jouant à la baballe.

Évidemment, l'idée était absurde mais j'étais effectivement en train de jouer avec en la lançant pour qu'elle rebondisse à l'autre bout de la salle, sur le mur face de moi. Ça aurait été un moment génial si j'avais 9 ans, mais or ce sentiment de solitude était toujours présent sans compter cette crainte grandissante que j'essayais de cacher. Whispers ne tarderait pas à me rendre visite, je le sentais au fond de moi. On était lié malgré moi, parfois je ressentais ces sentiments. J'en avais presque des sueurs froides, ce n'était pas des sentiments affectueux en général. Avidité, pouvoir et connaissance, tout ça dirigeait sur ma personne, il connaissait ma vie entière, mes sentiments. Cet homme n'avait aucun mal à se rapprocher de moi pour mieux aborder nos capacités. Il nous chasserait jusqu'au dernier de notre cercle, quand il saura tout de nous : la mort nous attendra sagement. Ce qui me rendait perplexe, c'était pourquoi lui pouvait-il entrer en moi alors que moi je ne savais toujours rien de lui ? De quelle manière créait-il ses liens ? Ça restait un constant mystère pour moi et frustrant de voir qu'il détenait la position de supériorité.

Pour revenir à ses visites, quand il venait je n'avais pas rien qui m'aidait à me préparer à sa venue. C'était de vraie surprise et la pire des choses était de savoir que s'il n'était pas à mes côtés, il gardait un œil sur moi n'importe où il était comme pour Jonas à mon avis.

Cette fois c'était celle de trop, ma conscience me disait de l'arrêter et de l'obliger pour la première fois de venir me parler au détriment de ce sentiment douloureux en moi qui préférait se taire pour se faire oublier.  
Plus le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, après avoir joué environ un quart d'heure, je me relevai en attrapant la balle qui revint vers moi après son rebond. Je la rangeai dans mon pantalon de sport puis je me dirigeai vers l'un des murs qui me parlait le plus. Je soufflai un coup puis quand je me sentis prêt, ma main tapa contre le mur. Un son sourd se répercuta dans la salle blanche, je tapai à nouveau mais en donnant un coup sec avec mon poing fermé. Le même son résonna mais d'une fréquence plus profonde.

"- J'en ai finis avec vos jeu ! Criai-je. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ne pas remarquer ce que vous faites dans votre petit coin ! Qu'on en termine une bonne fois pour toute, sortez de votre cachette ! Je vous attends, vous m'entendez ?! Vous voulez parler non ?! "

Bien sûr qu'il entendait, et même parfaitement. En retour, je n'avais rien d'autre que ma voix en écho. Le silence pouvait être sympathique comme il pouvait être l'autre face, malsain dans plusieurs sens du terme.

Si ma voix doublait dans la salle, mes pas, eux, ne résonnaient pas, j'étais pied nus, habillé de la même manière que j'étais dans le lit, et j'accuse Riley de m'avoir filé les vêtements de son ancien amant, mort tragiquement et dire qu'elle avait fait une forte dépression depuis la perte des deux personnes qu'elle chérissait tant dans son cœur avant. Riley, elle me manquait déjà alors que je savais qu'elle était la seule réellement a mes côtés. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle s'excusait toujours à mes réveils, ça n'a jamais été de sa faute comme pour chacun de nous.

Même si je le savais, Whispers n'a pas répondu à mon offre. On dirait bien qu'il n'aimait pas les ordres ou alors de faire la discute avec moi. Je devais donc attendre patiemment qu'il décide lui-même de prendre du temps pour parler. Donc. Attendre. Patiemment.  
Juste. Carrément impossible.

Je soupirai de lassitude et fis marche arrière tête baissée pour revenir m'asseoir dans mon coin. Mais lorsque je me retournai, je remarquai qu'une porte était présente maintenant sur le mur où je lançai ma balle.

Étonné, mon cœur battit plus fort dans ma poitrine mais en m'approchant d'elle pour regarder de plus près, c'était la déception qui me frappa. En touchant de mes doigts le motif, je compris que ce n'était pas cette porte qui me libérerait. Ce n'était pas la même porte dont j'avais l'habitude de voir pour retourner au monde réel. Elle était légèrement différente celle-ci, cette porte était une nouveauté pour moi et elle était loin de ne pas attirer ma curiosité. Allait-elle m'emmener ailleurs ? Était-ce un piège de Whispers a ma demande ?

Mon esprit de flic me disait de rester sur mes gardes et de sortir mon arme que je ne possédais plus. Même si je laissais cette porte de côté, elle allait sans doute ne jamais partir tant que je ne l'aurais pas traversé.

Oh et puis qu'allait-il m'arriver de toute façon ? J'irais sûrement visiter une autre pièce blanche qui pourrait peut-être me faire entendre les autres sensitives du monde réel et moins monotone. Je pourrais peut-être savoir ce qu'ils faisaient en mon absence même si je préférais ne pas y croire car je les mettrais comme d'habitude en danger. Tout était possible en fin de compte. Tout dépendait de ce que je voulais réellement de cette porte.

Après avoir posé le pour et le contre, je me décidai de renier mon instinct de policier. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte prêt à ouvrir la porte, le cœur prit de doute et de curiosité morbide.

Quand je fis le pas, un flot de lumière se déversa sur moi me rendant un instant aveugle au point de porter ma main au visage pour ne pas m'arrêter de marcher à l'intérieur. Quand la lumière perdit de luminosité, ce que je vis de l'autre côté me laissa maintenant bouche ouverte, sans aucune voix.

* * *

 _Chapitre pilote, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en review. À bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Réflexion

_Bonne lecture !_  
 _Merci à ceux qui suivent la petite histoire (heureuse qu'elle vous plaise!) et un grand merci au Guest qui a laissé un commentaire :)_  
 _N'oubliez pas de laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait tellement plaisir._

* * *

" _ **Quand on a la foi, on peut se passer de la vérité."**_

* * *

Ce lieu ne m'était pas du tout familier, c'était la première fois que je mettais pied dans cette salle je dirais. Éclairée par des lumières incrustées dans le plafond, le mur se composait de carreaux d'un bleu médical tandis que le sol l'accompagnait d'une couleur blanche. Je n'étais jamais rentrée dans ce genre d'endroit mais dans mes rêves, j'imaginais les hôpitaux psychiatriques ainsi.

'' - C'est pas vrai...Jonas ?''

Au premier abord rien ne vint m'alerter mais cette table d'opération où mon ami se tenait me coupa court. Je me jetai vers lui pour l'aider, il était habillé de la même manière où il faisait son apparition pour nous aider mais je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi mal au point et attaché par la même occasion. De ma position, je ne pouvais pas apercevoir son visage qui était tourné sur le côté, il m'avait entendu appeler son nom mais ne me fit aucun signe, il toussa juste en tremblant faiblement assez faible pour que je prenne conscience la seconde fois qu'il était blessé et recouvert de sang.

Voyant sa difficulté à se retourner, je décidai de me déplacer pour le voir à sa place et à cet instant, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'interpella. Le voir sourire face à ma présence ou bien de le voir anéanti par une lourde fatigue étalée sur plusieurs jours. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur ses joues par la sueur et son visage, peint de son sang sec, ne semblait pas le gêner comme s'il l'avait depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il se faisait torturer. Il était pris d'une forte fièvre au point d'avoir du mal à respirer, c'était des signes faciles à repérer chez quelqu'un.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait'', murmurai-je.

'' - Pas de belles choses, mais ce n'est pas important.''

'' - Mais si ça l'est ! Attends, je vais te sortir de là.''

Des électrodes étaient posées sur ses tempes, alors que sa tête tentait de combattre les bouffées de chaleur qui revenaient en surface, son corps était parsemé de tremblements causés par l'opposition du chaud au froid. J'avais presque du mal à accepter sa situation. Tout ça était à cause de moi, parce que j'étais trop têtu pour le croire dans la supérette.

Je devrais pouvoir l'aider à enlever ses ceintures qui le retenaient, rien de bien compliquer par rapport aux menottes. Mais lorsque je tentai de passer ma main dessus, celle-ci traversa la texture. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et je continuais à le faire pour comprendre que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. J'étais comme un fantôme qui ne pouvait rien faire, à part observer. Même si je me concentrais pour créer un lien d'échange avec Jonas, c'était sans succès non plus...

'' - C'est peine perdu '', dit-il d'un ton lasse.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que... ''

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il lâcha un bref ricanement qui me mit mal à l'aise.

'' - ...Est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à changer ta place ? Finit-il. Nous ne sommes pas en train de _partager_ , tu ne fais que me visiter. Sache que je ne t'ai pas appelé au secours.

'' - Ça a le plaisir d'être clair... ''

Tête baissée, je me rangeai dos contre le mur. Une caméra nous observait au coin du mur, Jonas était au centre des attentions et il m'était dur à croire qu'il était encore vivant après que Whispers ait réussi à rentrer dans mon subconscient. Si Jonas était encore en vie, cela voulait dire qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. Mais pour quoi ? _Allez savoir..._

Jonas ne cessa de me regarder, il semblait perturber de me voir à ses côtés. Et réciproquement pour ma part, sortir d'une pièce close était toujours mieux que de revivre cette même banalité.

'' - La raison qui m'a amené vers vous, repris-je en fronçant des sourcils incertain de mon hypothèse. C'est parce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, je me trompe ?''

L'homme me fixa encore un instant et détourna son regard pour s'intéresser au plafond jonché de lumières médiocres. Il respira et inspira difficilement mais ne semblait pas prêter grande importance à son physique meurtri et des restes des actes de tortures qu'il avait subis. J'avais presque des nausées pour lui en pensant à ces horreurs.

'' - Quelque chose comme ça, dit-il vaguement. Comment vont les autres ? ''

'' - Mieux, enfin je suppose.''

'' - Et toi ? ''

'' - Ça va, j'ai _vu_ pire. ''

'' - Will, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je savais très bien dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds dés je vous ai cherché.''

'' - Si vous continuez à mentir, vous n'arrangerez pas votre situation. ''

Je me levai du mur et me rapprochai de la porte qui séparait cette salle du monde extérieur. Elle était complètement blindée sans aucune poignée de l'intérieur, il fallait donc toquer pour sortir et avec la vitre teintée à côté, ça serait encore plus difficile pour y arriver en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

'' - Ne dit-on pas que les mensonges sont parfois mieux que la vérité ? ''

Sur ses paroles, je me retournai vers lui il bougeait ses bras pour dé-serrer les liens qui l'emprisonnaient. S'il ne pouvait pas toucher la liberté, il pouvait au moins apaiser la douleur. Ses poignets étaient acérés en profondeur au point de rougir et d'avoir des cicatrices saignantes.

'' - Personne n'aime vivre dans le mensonge, lui répondis-je. C'est une quête dont tout le monde cherche à atteindre.''

'' - Accepter la vérité, hein. Est-elle vraiment nécessaire au final ? Crois-tu pouvoir faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux, le réel comme l'irréel ? ''

Ces questions philosophiques me donnaient un mal de chien. Je décidai de marcher pour m'écarter de cette porte et je m'assis au sol en l'absence de chaise. Parler avec lui pourrait peut-être m'aider à améliorer ma situation ou tout simplement à me donner un indice sur la façon de procéder.

'' - Pour tout vous dire, je m'en fiche et j'en ai strictement aucune idée. Je suis flic, point barre. ''

Il se mit soudainement à étouffer m'obligeant à relever la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il m'a fallu quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre qu'il était en train de rire mais ces poumons déformaient le son à sa sortie.

'' - C'est ce que tu penses mais je peux t'assurer que tu es différent, dit-il après avoir repris son souffle. _Unique_ , capable de voir plus loin qu'une comparaison et d'une différence. Vous avez tous les 8 cette capacité, pourquoi renoncer si rapidement... ''

Encore de belles paroles.

'' - Parce que...c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. Je limite cette connexion, si on continue de cette façon j'emmènerai les sensitives vers le bas et je ne peux pas me le permettre. ''

'' - Cherches-tu à résoudre le problème ou à l'éliminer ? ''

'' - Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?''

Le silence reprit sa place dans les lieux, Jonas me laissa sans réponse, lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse. Dans son regard, je pouvais ressentir la peine qu'il avait pour moi comme j'avais pour lui. On était, tous les deux, coincés sans savoir comment aider l'autre. Que pouvaient-ils nous arriver d'autre ?

'' - Quand va-t-il revenir ?'' Repris-je redoutant la réponse qui allait suivre.

'' - Je ne sais pas, dans 2 h, 8 minutes ou dans une seconde qui sait. Quand il voudra jouer à nouveau à mes petits jeux.''

Peu rassurant.

'' - Jonas, est-ce que tu...tu as peur par hasard ?''

Ma question était sortie de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à deux fois. En sentant son regard s'intensifier sur moi au point que mon corps s'engouffra dans une chaleur embarrassante, mes yeux fixèrent le sol, pas assez forte pour tenir son regard. Mes mains, quant à elles, s'étaient cachées dans mes poches. J'avais oublié que ma balle était encore avec moi.

'' - Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je la ressens comme tu ressens la mienne avec notre connexion. C'est naturel, il faut juste savoir la dompter. ''

Ma prise se resserra sur la balle dans ma poche. D'un mouvement féroce, je projetai la balle contre la caméra dans la salle. Celle-ci éclata en morceaux et un crépitement électrique s'entendit. Je n'en revenais pas de mon geste mais ce qui me surprit encore plus, c'était surtout d'avoir tapé sur un objet alors que je n'étais pas là au même endroit.

'' Mais l'excès de colère reste autre chose et ne résoudra—...''

Sans lui laisser le temps, je me jetai vers lui, agrippant les barreaux. C'était comme je le pensais, je pouvais toucher et ressentir la froideur du métal contre ma peau. Il fallait juste se concentrer, baser mes sentiments, bons, mauvais sur un seul point fixe. Si la force d'un sensitive se fondait sur tout ses sentiments alors...

'' - Je crois que je peux te sortir de là. ''

Jonas fronça des sourcils et me regarda comme si je venais de dire que je voulais décrocher la lune. Peut-être était-ce à cause de mes yeux sûrement pétillant d'une nouvelle lueur d'espoir ou de mon visage ravie d'avoir réussi une action impossible auparavant.

Au lieu de me dire ce qu'il pensait exactement de moi à présent, ces yeux ne me regardaient plus et bifurquèrent sur quelque chose derrière moi. Sa propre crainte jaillit en moi. C'était quelqu'un.

'' - Bonjour _Will_. ''

* * *

 _À suivre ~_


	3. Transaction

_Merci encore à vous toutes(tous?) d'avoir laissé un commentaire, je me répète peut-être mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un quelque chose en retour et puis pour vous, un autre merci de reconnaissance on va dire ! :)_

 _SO SORRY pour la big attente, je pense qu'on est d'accord ? Et non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est un nouveau chapitre !_

 _C'était très moche de ma part, trop occupée et manque d'inspiration. Vraiment désolée, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Je ne vous cache pas, que Will est maintenant le seul à savoir pour son plan, ah oui parce que j'ai oublié o: ce qu'il avait en tête la dernière fois ( **shame ding ding shame** ) mais ça me reviendra..._

 _Bleu-ah : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire et pour m'avoir montré cet énorme enthousiasme que tu me portes (enfin tout cela revient à ma fiction...) Wow, j'ai trouvé une passionnée encore plus investie que moi sur la série et sur certains personnages en plus. Voilà le chapitre pour te servir ! Je te laisse lire tranquillement maintenant !_

 _Will-emo-death : Merci d'avoir commenté à toi aussi ! Tu as tout à fait raison, on ne voit pas assez les autres (arf, moi qui les aime bien en plus) mais c'est choisi de ma part ^^ donc désolé de te décevoir à mi-chemin. Mon choix pour cette fiction se base sur Will et un peu Whispers (bah il est sympa en bad guy), je suis restée sur ma faim à la fin de la saison et le lien qu'il y a entre eux me fait imaginer pleins de trucs pour une saison 2, j'ai choisis de ne pas trop développer les autres personnages de peur de mal interpréter leur personnalité à chacun. Donc les seuls personnes qui peuvent répondre à tes attentes sont les autres fanfictions ou la saison 2 de sense8 (moi aussi je veux trop savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour eux!). Les autres personnages vont plutôt faire des petites apparitions dans ma fiction en tout cas. J'espère t'avoir répondu comme il le faut ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _[/!\ Information : Cette histoire se focalise plus sur Whispers et Will, donc pour ceux qui pensaient trouver une fanfic sur toute l'équipe, c'est manqué car vous ne les verrez pas fréquemment par ici. Merci d'être passé en tout cas pour voir (au cas où vous vous en allez...) ]_

* * *

 ** _''C'était mon destin de faire le tourment des personnes dont j'aurais dû faire la joie. ''_**

* * *

Un père, anciennement policier, et à présent sous-traité sous médocs et retiré par une retraite remontée avec pour cause, injures profondes par un groupe de délinquants. Une simple personne, vieillie par les bières et le temps passé dans un bar miteux de la ville. Se remémorant des vieux souvenirs du bon temps, lorsque la justice portait à merveille son emblème, prêt à mettre ses agents prés du danger en risquant leur vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il restait après lui ? Après ça ? Plus aucun respect et un nom oublié, la loi de la jungle s'emparait des petites ruelles et bientôt le quartier serait le royaume des petits dealers.

Son fils, un jour fier de son papa chéri pour avoir résolu plusieurs enquêtes et heureux de l'image qu'il transmettait aux autres. Dorénavant, le regard rempli d'étoile et de confiance avaient disparu, lassé pour son attitude acerbe et de cette fameuse affaire classée sans suite. La disparition d'une fillette, ça devait être une enquête banale or il n'y avait aucune trace pour commencer et aucun témoin crédible pour retrouver le coupable. Un dossier abandonné avec les autres, et une fille ainsi que sa famille qui n'auront jamais le repos après leurs morts. Mes condoléances pour la victime et à sa famille, puis bon débarras.

Et la pire situation qui pouvait ne jamais arrivée était que je l'avais vu, elle était petite, mignonne, blonde et surtout encore en vie. Les sourcils épais, le visage pourpre elle portait un pyjama blanc et tenait une peluche à la main quand elle apparaissait. Sarah m'avait demandé de garder le secret car elle savait les problèmes que j'allais avoir si je continuais à le crier sur les toits. Lorsqu'elle m'avait emmené dans son monde, cette table où elle m'avait dit de m'échapper lorsque le grand méchant loup était arrivé pour l'ouvrir, tout ça devait rester un secret scellé dans ma mémoire de petit garçon. Quand je l'avais vu, cette fois pour la dernière fois, elle semblait si blanche sur cette table, comme si elle était déjà morte physiquement mais aussi vivante ailleurs, à mes côtés. Sarah se tenait assise sur le canapé quand le psychologue m'avait posé des questions sur mon état, sur elle et surtout mes visions. J'avais dit la vérité mais ils ne m'avaient pas cru, alors j'avais finalement accepté de mentir pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne pouvais rien faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le monstre courrait toujours et le voilà m'emmenant à mon tour dans son antre.

'' - Comment va mon protégé ? ''

Il enleva soigneusement sa veste noire, dénoua la cravate autour de son cou puis plia l'ensemble pour le ranger sur le canapé en cuir noir. En enlevant ses lunettes un instant, il se frotta les yeux et après un silence interminable, alla chercher une bouteille de vin dans l'armoire. Dans la cuisine, il l'ouvrit et se servit deux verres qu'il remplit. D'après notre semblant de cohabitation, je pouvais affirmer qu'il savait que je n'allais pas lui répondre. J'ignorais toujours ses mots, ses questions et aussi sa propre personne si j'y arrivais. Cependant, même le dos tourné, je sentais son regard continuellement sur moi. Me scrutant dans le moindre détail, et déterminé à trouver une ouverture dés que l'occasion se présentait. Ça pouvait être un geste, un tic inhabituel ou bien un soupir. Tout pouvait être utilisé à double tranchant, il fallait juste savoir comment mener sa proie dans le piège aiguisé. Il était fort à ce jeu, mais j'avais appris à rester de marbre m'obligeant à ne pas transgresser les règles que je m'étais imposé pour me protéger, et ne pas risquer leurs vies.

En jetant un œil des lieux et sur cette grande vue panoramique, j'étais dans un appartement. Le plus personnel dont il était propriétaire en tout cas d'après son apparence spacieuse mais monotone et intime. Ses dizaines de gardes qui le suivaient constamment n'étaient pas présents. Cet appartement respirait l'argent facile dans l'illégalité, ce dont mon salaire de policier ne me permettrait jamais d'avoir.  
Whispers avança un verre tandis qu'il prit l'autre, je pouvais voir ce qu'il faisait grâce au reflet par la fenêtre mais je n'avais que faire de ses avances car celle-ci donnait une vue imprenable sur une ville la nuit. Je le vis apporter l'autre coupe au salon où il s'assit avec politesse alors qu'il s'était décontracté en rentrant.

Jonas était attaché, à moitié inconscient alors qu'on était ici à observer la ville sous son autre aspect. Cela me m'était en rogne car ma place n'était pas ici. Ce faux aspect de calme et pourtant cette face était toujours dangereuse, c'était son côté sombre qui se révélait ce soir. Mais de qui parlais-je exactement ? Le liquide rouge me narguait sur ce comptoir, m'invitant à s'approcher pour le porter sur mes lèvres afin de goûter ce raisin finement fermenté. Malgré l'appel de la tentation, je me retins de faire un pas pour boire la boisson de mon ennemi, il me fallait beaucoup plus qu'un verre de vin pour tenir le coup de cette matinée ou de cette soirée ici. Je n'avais pas soif, c'était juste l'envie de vouloir tout oublier pour un moment, en le noyant dans chaque goutte coulant dans ma gorge, qui m'attirait le plus.

'' - Crois-moi ce n'est pas un verre qui te rendra alcoolique comme ton pauvre père. À moins que tu veuilles vraiment cette bouteille, néanmoins en dépit de son prix, si j'étais toi je préférerai le déguster avec modération. ''

Il leva son verre à mon honneur sûrement et apprécia l'odeur avant de faire glisser l'élixir. Légèrement sucré et âpre surmonté d'une touche d'amertume, c'était exquis et de haute qualité comme je l'avais imaginé. Il m'arrivait souvent comme cette fois-ci d'oublier qu'on partageait. À force d'être captif, je devenais presque ignorant de mon environnement et ce que je percevais moi seul. Même avec un mur que je m'efforçais à maintenir dans mon esprit, il le transperçait avec aisance.

'' - Après tout, il ne faudrait pas aggraver ton état de santé, continua-t-il en déposant son verre sur la table basse. On te drogue assez bien, n'est-ce pas _William_ ? ''

Mon dos se mit à frissonner malencontreusement en entendant mon nom complet. Seul mon père était entêté à l'idée de m'appeler ainsi car ça lui paraissait logique si j'étais né sous ce nom, j'avais toujours indiqué aux autres de m'appeler Will car mes amis devaient m'appeler ainsi et que mon père m'avait donné une assez mauvaise image de mon enfance avec ce nom. Ça me permettait d'un autre côté, de montrer que je n'étais pas le portrait craché de lui, que j'existais et que c'était le vrai moi qu'ils avaient devant eux. Malgré mes méthodes de flic à ne rien faire transparaître, Whispers l'avait remarqué et au final, ça ne servait à rien de rester le dos tourné pour jouer l'impassible quand le mal lui-même prenait un bien fou à vouloir tenter de garder le masque.

Je me retournai, le faisant face les yeux droits dans les siens. D'une certaine manière, il me rappelait mon père. Je me demandais bien s'il s'inquiétait pour moi en ce moment ou qu'il me croyait en bonne compagnie. Ils étaient presque pareils, c'était surtout avec les cheveux blancs qui prouvaient qu'ils avaient vécu longtemps pour connaître les aléas de la vie. L'appétit de réussir était une autre, vouloir réussir dans chaque domaine se lisait dans son regard. C'était familier à tous humains qui ne se mentaient pas, dans chacun d'entre nous elle existait. Et parfois, plus vivante d'en d'autres. Cet appétit était plus prononcé et quand cette envie était nourrie, c'en devenait une obsession à assouvir pour toujours. Mon père voulait tellement bien faire qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse qu'il avait faite à la famille de la victime, et voilà dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Désespéré, se sentant inutile, ça c'était la cause de la perte de mon père mais lui, quelle était sa raison ? Que c'était-il passé quand il avait trépassé cette ligne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il craignait à partager cette information ?

'' - Autant de questions sans réponses, agaçant hum ? ''

 _Frustrant._

Je ramenai mes bras vers moi, les croisant au niveau du buste. Je devrais normalement pouvoir lire en lui comme il lisait en moi cependant quelque chose m'en empêchait. La relation ne se faisait pas, la connexion était perturbée par quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi exactement ce n'était pas moi l'expert en science de l'Homme mais cela avait tout l'air de se rapporter à des éléments chimiques dans notre organisme. Des médicaments sans doute, ça pourrait l'aider à diminuer voire couper ce lien sensoriel qui devait censé tous nous réunir.

Whispers contempla son verre sous toutes ces coutures, le tournant entre ses quatre doigts. La manière dont il fixait l'objet le rendait énigmatique, et troublant à la fois. Jonas ne m'avait jamais raconté les fois où ils étaient connectés, je ne connaissais pratiquement que trois personnes dans son cercle et le plus intéressant c'était de savoir s'ils avaient toujours eu de bonnes relations entre eux ? Était-il continuellement en harmonie comme le nôtre ?

En outre, dans mon état je ne pouvais pas rencontrer Jonas pour discuter avec lui. Coincé dans cette pièce blanche depuis bientôt 1 mois alors que lui était pareil mais physiquement et enfermé dans une cellule. Rage et souffrance ne faisait plus qu'un seul élément qui convergeait vers Whispers.

Alors qu'il ne prêtait plus attention, je me décalai doucement sur le côté et arrivai prés d'une commode. Je me mis en tête de trouver l'invraisemblable, il n'aurait pas pu le cacher ici mais c'était la première fois qu'il m'emmenait ici. Il devait forcément les prendre ici, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Pilules, liquides étranges ou comprimés. Une feuille ou une note qui pourraient me mettre sur la voie.

J'ouvris les tiroirs à mes côtés, et rien d'important ce n'était que de la paperasse rangée soigneusement. Ils parlaient de virements d'argents sur différents comptes en banque ou des formules de physique à moitié terminé. Je n'y comprenais rien et ce serait du suicide de penser qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué mes agissements derrière son dos. Parler avec lui pour lui faire sortir ses informations ? Non, inimaginable ce n'était que dans les dessins animés que le _méchant_ de l'histoire allait cracher son plan diabolique. Et qui étais-je ? Le gentil héros confiné ? Il y a longtemps que je n'y croyais plus, personne n'était blanc mais chacun d'eux était libre de prendre la bonne décision pour ne pas sombrer et j'espérais avoir pu le faire en sauvant ce garçon de la mort alors que mes collègues n'y croyaient plus. Et si en suivant cette logique, Whispers avait une raison derrière cela qu'il fallait écouter ? Devrais-je lui laisser la parole pour en savoir plus ?...

Brusquement, une vision me prit par surprise coupant ma respiration. Mes yeux étaient toujours ouverts mais je ne voyais rien, juste le noir complet qui me poussa à penser que j'étais aveugle à force de s'injecter de la drogue. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'on était lorsqu'on fait une overdose ? Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas en l'air ou d'avoir la tête en coton. Puis un vent me bouscula ailleurs, j'étais comme projeté vers un autre lieu alors qu'un rayon blanc s'occupa de me brouiller la vue. L'appartement n'était qu'un vague souvenir en arrière tandis que ce tourbillon froid me caressa le creux de la nuque. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas voir exactement où j'étais même après la disparition de la lumière blanche, c'était trop flou pour que je puisse m'être un nom à ce lieu. Au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir connu cette place. Je sentis le vent salé s'introduire dans mes narines, tandis que le bruit des vagues faisaient écho au loin dans mes oreilles. Et puis, ma vision me vint un peu, les vagues tapaient sur les pierres avec furie. Mes pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans ce sable fin où j'aimais courir dans mon enfance. Ma peau frissonnait au contact de ces grains alors que ma main se mit à trembler quand une seringue fit son apparition. J'aimais cette plage, ce temps nuageux et son paysage mais je savais au fond de moi que ce souvenir deviendrait le pire que j'aurais dans ma mémoire. Il deviendra mon cauchemar tant que je serais encore en vie pour m'en rappeler.

Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je voulais en être sûr de mes propres yeux. Il nous avait poussé à bout mais on avait voulu lui donner une seconde chance. C'était le début de notre perte. Je pensais l'aimer de tout mon cœur mais mes craintes étaient trop encrées pour me laisser croire que je l'avais peut-être aimé. Il ne le saura jamais même s'il l'avait lu dans mon regard lors notre première rencontre. Puis mes mains se mirent à maigrir, à être fins comme ceux d'une femme. Pris d'une violence, j'arrachai la bague qui fit son apparition à son tour sur mon annulaire. Elle représentait ma prison en or mais j'étais un esprit libre. Un oiseau. Je le jetai le plus loin possible dans cette mer en colère tout en gardant la seringue serrée contre moi, je n'en aurais pas besoin car c'était trop tard pour moi. Mais je pouvais sauver les autres comme nous, et les derniers membres de son cercle. Je répétais à tue-tête la formule que mon vieil ami m'avait dit avant de disparaître, sûrement assassiné de ses mains. J'étais déjà morte quand je le vis courir sur cette plage pour me rejoindre. Le test avec cette formule avait marché, et il était au courant de la personne dont j'avais donné la formule. Sa patience envers moi était arrivée à bout, j'espérais qu'il m'avait pardonné comme on l'avait fait une fois pour lui lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Il voulait me faire entendre raison que ce qu'il faisait était bon, mais après les avoir tous tués, c'était lui qui était fou. Son cercle n'existait plus et il voulait détruire le mien, cela me dégoûtait d'avoir partagé toutes mes émotions avec lui et je n'avais qu'une envie parler à Jonas ou Angelica même si c'était impossible dorénavant.  
Lorsqu'il ne trouva plus les mots pour me convaincre, il sortit un couteau de sa veste pour me le planter dans le ventre ventre. Ce n'était pas son style de tuer de lui-même mais on dirait que j'étais une personne spéciale à ses yeux, il emmena ma tête se reposer sur son épaule. Son geste répondit à ma question. Son amour pour moi s'était éteint au même moment où il avait appris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de nous et de nos capacités.

Mes longs cheveux noirs volèrent sur son visage, alors il les caressa une dernière fois pour les remettre en place tandis que mon corps s'écroula sur lui. Il ne me lâcha pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'embrasser pour revenir sur son geste mais il voulait juste entendre mon dernier souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sera satisfait, le mot pardon ne sortira jamais de ses lèvres. J'éprouvais la douleur intense dans mon ventre, le sang chaud qui s'écoulait faisait opposition au froid dans le reste de mon corps. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'allais mourir pour de bon.

Ce n'était ni mon souvenir ni mon passé, de qui provenait-il ?

Soudain, je vis le visage de cette femme par les yeux de Whispers. Elle était asiatique, ses lèvres étaient petites sur son visage légèrement rond. Ses cheveux noirs étaient secouer au rythme du vent, de même que sa robe à fleurs. La pensant morte, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux subitement pour me regarder au plus profond de mon être. Le choc m'obligea à prendre du recul, renvoyant mon esprit dans le monde qui m'appartenait.

[ Ne lui dit pas ce que tu as vu, et répète après moi cette formule. Elle peut te sauver de ce démon...]

'' - Will ! ''

Pris de panique, j'évite de justesse de basculer en arrière. Whispers était devant moi, et j'étais enfin revenu dans mon corps initial. Son visage était si proche du mien que je pouvais ressentir son souffle chaud. J'étais assis sur le fauteuil où il était auparavant, à nouveau dans l'appartement. La vision s'était évaporée laissant place à la réalité. Ses mains me tenaient étroitement par les épaules, je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il se retenait de les mettre autour de mon cou. J'étais nécessaire pour lui.

'' - A l'instant, murmura-t-il. Qu'as-tu vu ? ''

Ses mains se refermèrent un peu plus à mesure qu'il prononçait sa phrase presque inaudible. Il était énervé parce que j'avais réussi à percer un souvenir intime et dont il ne savait pas quoi et comment. Ce n'était pas un rêve car au plus profond de moi, les images de la scène étaient vivantes ainsi que les émotions de l'instant.

'' - J'ai été patient avec toi. Tu sais très bien que ma patience est courte. ''

Une larme coula sur ma joue, ce n'était pas la conséquence de la douleur car elle ne m'appartenait pas. C'était son chagrin à elle d'avoir cru en lui alors qu'il l'avait trahi. Ces secondes m'avaient permis de retenir une formule dont j'ai pu la coder juste à temps pour ne pas la répéter encore.

'' - Will, je n'aime pas être ignoré et toi, tu n'aimes pas quand je m'attaque à toi de cette façon. ''

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il me faisait, j'espérais dans ces moments-là qu'il me tue une bonne fois pour toute. Mais cette fois, tout ça allait changer.

Dans un élan de courage et d'espoir, j'écartai ses mains pour reprendre mon espace et la dignité qui m'avait longtemps échappé.

'' - Vous pouvez continuer à me torturer, me martyriser de toutes les façons qui existent si ça vous fait plaisir mais je suis à deux doigt de savoir la relation que vous avez eu avec... _Aiko_ ? ''

Touché dans le mille, le masque commençait à perte de son épaisseur. Les miettes tomberont prochainement et à la vue de sa main en l'air, j'étais sur le point de me prendre une violente claque.

Au même moment, son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Il attrapa celui-ci et répondit à l'appel. S'il ne pouvait transférer ses pensées aux miennes, je pouvais prendre sa place pour voir et entendre ce qu'il faisait sans pour autant être capable de contrôler son corps. À mon tour d'espionner.

[ _Monsieur, nous avons un problème. Il fait une attaque après qu'on lui a injecté le test 0-12, devrions-nous..._ ]

'' - Jonas. ''

Son nom échappa de ma bouche, je n'avais pas pris en compte qu'il pouvait être victime de tortures mais aussi d'expériences. Si seulement j'étais éveillé, il m'aurait été possible de revenir dans cet endroit pour lui venir en aide, mais je n'étais qu'un pantin qu'on emmenait partout où on voulait. Whispers ne manqua pas de remarquer puisqu'il ne me lâcha pas des yeux.

'' - Détachez-le et allez-vous en. Je veux rapport et échantillons sur mon bureau. ''

Il raccrocha sans dire un autre mot et lança son téléphone sur la table où le verre vide était présent. Être assis sur ce fauteuil ne me mettait pas à l'aise alors que lui, me submergeait de loin. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment à la fin de cette histoire pour connaître ses réelles intentions ?

'' - C'est pourquoi je t'ai toujours apprécié, mais je crains fort que lui possède la même résistance, murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il balaya la larme qui avait coulé. Allons lui rendre une visite. ''


End file.
